1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber of a front fork and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber with a reduced adjusting portion height and or a streamlined appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a front fork (a hydraulic shock absorber) for a motor cycle, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-225066 (patent document 1), a plurality of adjusting portions for adjusting a damping force are provided in a cap which is structured such that a vehicle body side tube and an axle side tube are slidably fitted, and is sealed to an upper end opening portion of the vehicle body side tube.
In the conventional front fork, a plurality of adjusting portions are coaxially arranged in a plan view of the cap. Accordingly, it is necessary that the adjusting portions are provided in such a manner that operation portions thereof are shifted from each other in an axial direction (a height direction), it is unavoidable to make a height of the adjusting portions in a center side higher, thereby adversely affecting an interference with a vehicle body side such as a handle, a cowl and the like. Further, a design of a top surface of the cap tends to get into a rut.